ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
YeoLaTengo Season Review: 2023-24
Season Summary How are we all feeling after that?! It was a season of two halves and unfortunately, we just missed out in the end on another season in Europe. For the first 19 games, we only lost four times and picked up 3 draws. However, in the second half of the season, we lost 9 matches and drew twice. Yet, we only needed a couple of wins to have changed the narrative of the season altogether! In Europe, we faired much the same as last year. Which is probably a fair assessment of the entirety of the squad. We lack the ability to shut out games and keep the gates closed. When every goal has significance in the knock-outs, you can't afford to be sloppy. Coming up against Sporting CP, who were in the final the other year, we learned a lesson. In-game management is something you develop and it doesn't come overnight. The start of this season, we spent big (for Yeovil) but results didn't add up. We had a worse defensive record than last season and finished a position lower. How does this happen? Tactics are one thing, but we set-up more defensively than ever with 2 defensive midfielders! This has to be a mentality thing and this was something that was meant to be learned having signed so many experienced players. The common consensus among fans is that you can buy all the seasoned winners you want, if they're not up to standard anymore, they can't do much to influence the team. Words can only do so much in that respect. We're now a consistent Premier League team—a top 6 team no less! The time for veteran players coming into steady the ship has passed. We now need to build a team of young stars and continue the philosophy that drove us to the Premier League in the first place! This squad has plenty of that in place already. Most of them make up our team of the year! YeoLaTengo Team of the Year Defence of the Year GK: Ruben Blanco * For the most part, Ruben was solid and pulled off some huge saves. To the point where he even earned an international call-up! He is the last line of defence and with the team being so fragile as a defensive unit, there's only so much he can do if the team are conceding 10+ shots every match. There is no doubt about it though. He is a top-class keeper and we will need more of the same next year. RB: Lukas Klunter * Klunter had a mixed year. Picked up last season to play as the right centreback, this year he played all of his minutes as our dedicated RB. But he never really found his feet. He only picked up 1-assist in the league and was neither spectacular or poor in defence. He was just there. Dependable and tactically flexible, there will always be a need for Klunter, With Blind retiring, he might become our new go-to utility man from the bench. This one is a wait and see. RCB: Reece Oxford * This year, Reece became an established Premier League defender. Perhaps nothing symbolised this progression more than the tail-end of his shirt finding its way into his shorts. Opposition struggled to get past Reece and he displayed the hallmarks of a future captain. LCB: Daley Blind * His last season in the game. He wasn't with us for long, but he was the first of the 'Seasoned Superstars' to come to the club and help give us the touch we needed to establish ourselves as a Premier League side. Mostly operating from the bench, he filled in at LB, CB and DM all season and was often instrumental in helping us secure results. It's a shame that we couldn't win anything during his spell here, but it's a testament to his character that he came for the challenge and not the allure of glory. LB: Antonee Robinson * A real fan favourite this year. Hard-hitting in the tackles, developed a fruitful relationship with CHO and was always ready to be called upon. 3-assists for the season isn't bad considering how much time he spent defending! EPL TOTM and winner of the prestigious Cesar Vinicio Pereira Junior MVP Award, the 26-year old deserves all the praise this season. Midfield of the Year RDM: Isaac Hayden * Selected for the EPL TOTM, Isaac arrived from Newcastle with the responsibility of being the player to tighten our defence. It didn't work, but that doesn't mean he didn't have a good season. He brought a defensive edge to this team that has been missing. If this squad is to evolve into a complete unit, Isaac will likely be at the heart of that movement. LDM: Dru Yearwood * At this stage, Dru is now a Premier Level midfielder. 24-years old and operating from both DM and AM, he picked himself up 11-assists in the league. His goal return tried up, but it wasn't needed as we ended the season with the best attack in the league. A workhorse and an explosive talent, if he can build on his defensive game, he could become an England international and one of our most complete midfielders. RM: James Ward-Prowse * Arriving in the summer for a record fee, the only thing expected of James was that he hit the ground running and then some. Frankly, any doubts people may have had were laid to rest immediately. He is our best technical player and had a brilliant season at RM. 11-goals and 14-assists is a massive return and he even brought back our threat from corners. Towards the end of the season, he looked tired. He struggled to beat his man and may find himself playing more central next year. But if he can match this return, then we'll be in good hands. AM: Elliot Carter * This was a tricky one. No one really held the AM position consistently and Elliot found himself in the role out of necessity more than anything. 20-years old and an academy graduate, Elliot quietly became one of the stars of the team. Not blessed with blistering pace, he has worked hard to become a deadly passer and finisher. To the point where his best position could be anywhere from ST, AM, LM/RM or CM. Once he finds his role, he will definitely build on his return of 5-goals and 2-assists once he gets more minutes under his belt. LM: Callum Hudson-Odoi * The man brought in to replace the iconic Lovre Benkovic. It's fair to say that he delivered on that role having become the successor to the golden boot. Callum is a confidence player. It took him a while to find his footing, but when he did, he couldn't stop scoring. But when results stopped going our way, he faded with the rest of the team. Next year, he needs to achieve consistency. It's better to score frequently than in bursts. That's what separates the good from the great. Forwards of the Year ST: S. Mounie * The 29-year old really peaked this season. His body will be working against him now, but what a way to establish yourself as a vintage player that fans will remember you by for many decades. He claimed the assist leader yet again this season and was runner-up for the golden boot only behind Callum. The problem is that he mirrored last season. He had a huge flourish in the beginning but fader with time. This will only be exaggerated as he gets older, so Rhian Brewster or Mark James will need to step-up should it happen again next season. End of Season Awards The Cesar Vinicio Pereira Junior MVP Award * Antonee Robinson YeoLaTengo Player of the Year * Callum Hudson-Odoi English Premier League Awards * Team of the Season: Antonee Robinson, Dru Yearwood, Callum Hudson-Odoi * Golden Boot: Callum Hudson-Odoi * Assist Leader: Steve Mounie Terry Williams: Rising Star * Billy Rose Next Season Preview The main thing that we can learn next season is a sort of street smarts. Learning how to properly close-out games and not lose our nerve when it matters most. This doesn't require next signings or a radical uprooting of the squad, but a building of confidence game after game with a set of players who understand each other. What do we need to aim for? You would think at the very least we would aim to finish inside the top 6 again. That's a huge achievement in itself. But this 'street smarts' is something we don't quite have right now, yet we sat top of the Premier League all the way until the beginning of March! If this is something that we're able to add to our game... then why couldn't we hold out for the title? EFL Premier League Final Table 2023-24 World Overview The Emirates FA Cup * Fulham (v. Crystal Palace) Carabao Cup * Manchester United (v. Arsenal) UEFA Champions League * AC Milan (v. Atletico Madrid) UEFA Europa League * SL Benfica (v. Athletic Bilbao)